utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Jinguji
|profile = Freeman that is freewheelingness brightly. A youth with brilliant talent and brightness. |kanji name = 神宮寺 レン（じんぐうじ れん） |romaji name = Jinguuji Ren |nickname = Ren (レン) Ren-chan (レンちゃん) |age = 17*, 18 *, 19 * |birthday = February 14 |height = 183 cm |weight = 63 kg |gender = Male |blood type = B |horoscope = Aquarius |relatives = Renge (Mother, deceased) Unnamed Father (deceased) Jinguji Seiichirou (Oldest Brother) Unnamed Older Brother |class = |specialty = Saxophone |track = Idol |roommate = Hijirikawa Masato |units = |original = Playable |fandisk = Playable |music = Playable |debut = Playable |allstar = Playable |music2 = (Unreleased) |anime debut = Ep.1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Suwabe Junichi (諏訪部 順一)}} Jinguji Ren (神宮寺 レン Jinguuji Ren) is a student of Saotome Gakuen, sorted into S Class. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe (諏訪部 順一 Suwabe Junichi). Appearance His hair length reaches his neck, in which he has bangs that go across his right eye.Ren's hair is an orange-toned color that is between dark and light. He has cool light blue eyes and usually wears his top two buttons down revealing a little of his chest. His way of clothing is usually loose and playful, giving him the flirty appearance. He has fawn tanned skin. He also has one noticeable pierced ear, similar to that of Kurusu Syo's. As a child, Ren had shorter hair and his ear was not pierced. Personality He is a flirtatious, adventurous and carefree person. He is a benevolent femenist of sorts, as he treats girls kindly. Ren is known to be very famous among the ladies and never fails to charm them with his sweet talk. At times Ren is showed to be selfish but very passionate when it comes to music. History Ren is the youngest son of the Jinguji family, because of a decision given to him by a relative, he was forced into Saotome Academy to become an idol and serve as the Jinguji family's tool for publicity. Ren indeed went to the academy but during his stay he had no passion for music whatsoever. When he was still a child, Ren lost his mother due to an accident. He was only able to see his mother's face through recorded video tapes of her performances, and also revealed that Ren's mother was a famous idol. One day when Ren was watching his mother's tapes, his father came in and frantically discarded all the tapes, stating that he thought he threw away everything of her's. This caused Ren to believe that his father hated his mother. Grieving during his childhood with the loss of his mother, Ren would often go to the park and listen to his mother's singing through his mp3 player. The song he liked to listen to in particular was the song his mother hummed when she was carrying Ren during her pregnancy. He meets Nanami Haruka at Saotome Academy's gate entrance for the first time. It was when he saw her help a lost little girl find her mother at the park that he took interest in her and gave her the nickname "Little Lamb". Plot Game See here: Jinguji Ren/Game. Anime See here: Jinguji Ren/Anime. Manga See here: Jinguji Ren/Manga. Relationships See here: Jinguji Ren/Relationships. Game Appearance Gallery See here: Jinguji Ren/Gallery. Trivia *His given name, Ren (レン), may refer to a Japanese character for love (恋), while normally read as koi, has an on'yomi reading of ren. *He, Masato, and Ranmaru are childhood friends. *He harbors a dislike for chocolates because of an incident in his childhood involving said sweet. *He is very interested in foreign languages. *He knows Italian. *He is a fan of Loveril Fantasy. Category:Main Category:Male Category:Saotome Academy Category:Idol Category:S Class Student Category:Active Category:ST☆RISH Category:Jinguji Ren Category:Shining Agency Category:Characters